12 Hours
by iRainbowx3
Summary: Sonny and Chad despise each other...they hate each other so much, that both "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" decide that they need some "bonding time". How bad can it be?
1. Preview

12 Hours

Summary: Sonny and Chad despise each other...they hate each other so much, that both "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" decide that they need some "bonding time". How bad can it be?

A/N: Hey, people, it's ME! xD I was bored one day and came up with this! This chapter is just a preview of how the whole story's gonna be like. If this gets a good response, I'll consider putting up the first chapter. If it doesn't, story's dead. xD

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own, don't own, don't own, don't own ANYTHING!

---

They had a love/hate relationship. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sometimes, they acted like okay-friends. Other times, they were mortal enemies, always pitting themselves against the other.

But one day, both of their shows decides that it's been going on for too long now. So what happens?

Sonny and Chad both are forced to spend one weekend together. How will they be forced, you ask?

There's a thing called handcuffs. And Sonny and Chad will be linked to handcuffs for twelve hours. Everyone agreed that this was a surefire plan. It couldn't fail. They would eventually work out the kinks in their "relationship" and things would be calmer.

Right?

---

"Uh, can you move your feet, I need a drink." Sonny spat to Chad.

Chad just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And together they walked to the snack table at "So Random!".

"Thank you," Sonny said, putting on the fakest smile in the existence of fake smiles.

"You're welcome." Chad said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, when can we go over to the 'Falls'? A real person can only be in 'Chuckle City' for so long and get their brain melted."

"You have a brain??" Sonny asked with mock surprise.

Chad glared. The phrase, "Looks can kill," started going through Sonny's mind.

---

"Really? You've never had a real girlfriend?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Not really. All of them just dated me to get the fame and fortune. I've never dated someone who was..."

Chad trailed off, feeling awkward all of a sudden. It was a strange feeling, the awkwardness. Chad Dylan Cooper was not a person who ever felt shy or uncomfortable.

"…Someone who's real?" Sonny finished.

"Uh, yeah, that." Chad mumbled under his breath.

"You don't have to be embarrassed just because you have FEELINGS." Sonny teased, a smile forming.

"Whatever."

And with that, Sonny rolled her eyes. This boy was not easy.

"What about you? Who have you dated before?" Chad asked Sonny. He looked like he really cared what she was going to say.

Sonny blushed. "Umm..."

"What?" Now the conceited actor was truly confused.

"I...I've never had a boyfriend before."

Chad's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?" Oops. The way he had just said that was somewhat...rude.

Sonny didn't say anything and just stared straight ahead. Her expression was completely blank.

"I didn't really mean it like _that_. I'm just...surprised." _Crap. Great job, Cooper. Now she's gonna ask you why you're surprised. People are right when they say I have a big mouth._

"Why are you surprised?" Sonny asked in a quiet, monotone voice, still staring straight ahead.

"I don't know...'cause..."

---

What am I supposed to say now?? Do I just blurt out that I'm surprised because she's actually...[I can't believe I'm saying this] too pretty to not have ever dated someone?

Get your head back to Earth, man!

Okay, I'll just make something up. Yeah, that. This shouldn't even be hard for me. I'm one of the best actors out there…yet, I don't know how to lie to the girl sitting right next to me.

This isn't me. This kind of stuff doesn't happen to me!

I don't suddenly feel weird when I'm around a girl, I don't just blurt things out around a girl and I definitely don't think this much about something.

"You're too pretty to not have dated someone."

Oh, that's great. My big mouth strikes again and I just blurted out what I was thinking! What AM I thinking??? That I'm in love with Sonny Munroe? NO! Psh. She's just a normal, plain…funny, smart, beauti - UGH! I need to shut my mind up.

Sonny still didn't say anything yet. This made me anxious. Was she gonna freak out and slap me now? Most likely.

"Really?" She asked me in a quiet voice.

Or not. She hasn't even moved an inch.

"Uh..." What could I say now?

"I know you didn't really have feelings. You don't care." She stood up and walked out the door, dragging me along. Even when I try and be nice, it backfires on me.

What's wrong with me??

---

A/N: I'm soo lovin' this story so far! :D Review, I don't want this story to be dead!!!! xD And by the way, do you think Chad's a little out of character? Hmm…


	2. The First Hour

12 Hours

Summary: Sonny and Chad despise each other...they hate each other so much, that both "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" decide that they need some "bonding time". How bad can it be?

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a few weeks! I got super busy. But you don't wanna hear that story anyway…this got such a good response! I thought I was only gonna get like...what, ten reviews? But I got 18! That's SPECTACULAR! Haha, yes, I watched that movie on Nickelodeon. Love it! xD Anyways, here's the first hour they spend together. No big tension and drama yet, but I assure you there will be! :] I promise at the bottom of my heart.

Disclaimer: Oon't down. [Don't own.]

---

"What?! NO!"

"Well, both 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' agree that this is best. I'm sorry Sonny, but this has gotten way out of hand." Marshall heaved a sigh and slumped into a director's chair.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do about it."

"That's the lamest idea ever, though!" Sonny protested and added quickly, "No offense or anything. Really. But come on? Seriously?"

"Unless you want to get kicked off the show, then yes that's the only idea we've got." The producer made a tight-lipped smile.

"How is handcuffing us together possibly going to help us 'bond'? I see no way that that can 'help' things." Sonny exclaimed. It was the only thing she had right now and probably wasn't going to change anyone's mind. But she had to give it a shot.

"You'll see, I promise." Marshall assured the Wisconsin-born girl.

"Really?" Sonny asked, unsure.

"Maybe," Marshall got up and walked down a hallway in the "So Random!" studio.

The brunette heaved a sigh of her own and headed off to the "Mackenzie Falls" set. She couldn't WAIT to start this new project in her life.

---

"Okay. It's simple." The 'Mackenzie Falls' producer said slowly. "Put your wrists up."

Reluctantly, Sonny put her wrist up and waited for Chad to follow suit.

"Chad put your wrist up. Unless you need some help with that." Sonny faked concern.

"I KNOW how to." Chad put his wrist up and glared at Sonny.

"Now remember, it's only twelve hours. It's like taking a walk in each other's shoes. Okay?"

"Whatever."

"Eh."

"Oh boy." The producer rubbed his temples for a moment then relaxed letting his shoulders fall. He took out the silver handcuffs and linked one ring to Sonny's wrist and the other to Chad's.

"Joy."

"Yay."

"Okay, Sonny, you're gonna stay here for a while and let Chad do a little acting. Then he'll go over to your set and let you do your comedy...stuff."

"Why does he get to go first??" Sonny scoffed.

"Because your show - if it IS a show - isn't as important as mine."

"It is too important! Lots of people watch "So Random!". And as for you drama snobs-"

"Okay, let's start the scene!" The 'Mackenzie Falls' producer shouted, starting the process of rubbing his temples, and letting his shoulder fall.

---

Both thought that the first hour would be impossible to live through. But it was possible…with a few "small" quirks in the way.

Example: Chad was trying to rehearse his lines with Portlyn for the new "Mackenzie Falls". That meant that Sonny had to be hiding below the camera and practically sitting on the ground, almost dragging Chad with her. Occasionally, Sonny would get majorly bored and tug down making Chad almost trip and fall - thump! - right on his empty, no-brain head. This would make the egomaniac irritated and make Sonny feel like a total winner.

Example: When Chad needed to go to the little boys' room (yikes), Sonny would constantly get a drink from the nearby refreshment table and would "accidentally" spill the water. Drip, drop…drip, drop…

Example: Sonny eventually got kind of hungry and decided on a nice, juicy apple. She sat down in a chair with Chad standing by her side and was about to take a huge bite of the delicious red orb when Chad Dylan Cooper's cell phone went off. "Hello? No! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't eat mushrooms. I'm allergic! Either get with the program or I'll put you people out of business," Sonny learned something new about the blonde, conceited jerk: He paced when he talked on the phone. Pacing meant dragging Sonny along for the ride, thus making her drop her apple onto the dirty, germ-filled floor. Which makes the apple un-edible.

Example: Sonny Munroe decides that she wants some fresh air outside. Chad Dylan Cooper decides that he likes the cool, refreshing air that you can get INSIDE. So what happens then? An all-out, raging war begins with Sonny tugging one way and Chad tugging the other way. The handcuffs are bound to break, right? Wrong. They don't. So they are still forced to be having more "bonding" time which is GREAT fun.

---

"All right, you guys can head over to the 'So Random!' set now."

"Finally!" Sonny grinned her famous grin and stood up eagerly.

"I don't wanna go over THERE."

"Then you better close your eyes, plug your ears, and hold your breath. It'll be like you're not even here."

Chad pretended to chuckle. "That's funny! But wait, I wouldn't laugh at one of your jokes unless I was America's number one psychopath"

"And I wouldn't use so much hair gel to keep my hair up when it already does naturally." Sonny smiled triumphantly, knowing that when it came to his hair, she dominated in insults.

"No one talks about the hair. No one."

"How come I just did, huh?"

"This isn't over." The three-named so-called "actor" glared daggers towards the comedian.

"Ooh, I'm so scared I'm shaking."

---

A/N: I'm usually never satisfied with my work, but I am with this chapter. I feel like Chad's more in character? Is he? Please tell me he is. Haha, joking. Be honest! Don't hold back! :D More reviews and the next chapter will be longer. *wink, wink*


	3. The Second Hour

12 Hours

Summary: Sonny and Chad despise each other...they hate each other so much, that both "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" decide that they need some "bonding time". How bad can it be?

A/N: First off, I wanna say that I didn't get as much reviews for the first hour. Only about nine or so reviews. :/ Come on people, it's not that hard to review. Seriously, just review. You guys are KILLING ME. This, again, isn't that long. But I couldn't keep you guys waiting. You WOULD eventually lose interest. So…yeah. Read on, readers!

Disclaimer: What's the world record for saying "Don't own," in one breath?

---

The first hour was up, which meant that there were exactly eleven hours left on the imaginary countdown clock. The second hour meant hanging out on the "So Random!" set with the "So Random!" cast. The thought of it made Chad feel puke-y.

"So, do you need to use the potty?" Sonny asked Chad in a motherly tone once inside.

Chad forced a fake smile and replied, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to 'go' every six minutes like girls do." A smirk appeared on the Californian teen's face.

Sonny's mouth dropped wide open. How dare Chad Dylan Cooper insult not only Sonny, but all females? She was going to get him back, no doubt about it.

"Sonny!" A voice called.

Chad Dylan Cooper turned to see who called Sonny's name then turned away in disgust. It was Zora, the strangest, yet smartest person on "So Random!"

"Hey, Zora." Sonny smiled. "What's up?"

"We need you to rehearse the new sketch with us!"

"Okay…" Sonny turned to Chad. "Behave yourself."

"Of course I will…"

Now that phrase could've meant many things. But it really meant that Chad Dylan Cooper had other things in mind. Things that involved NOT behaving.

---

"All right, ARE YOU READY??" There was a sound effect being played that sounded like screaming fans.

"YEAH! Welcome to our first ever Holiday Smackdown!" Nico announced, dressed in what a host at a wrestling match would wear. "In the blue corner, we have - give it up for the big guy himself - Santa Claus!"

Fake cheers erupted from a control panel at the same time Grady ran out onstage, dressed from head to toe in a Santa Claus costume. He took his position at his correct corner.

"And in the red corner, we have - the one, the only - the New Year baby!"

The cheers came again and Zora walked in a wobble-like way to her correct position. The bubbly girl was decked out in a baby costume; it included baby head wear and an over-sized rattle.

Chad snorted at this. Clearly, he wasn't amused at this so-called "comedy".

"Oh, c'mon! It's funny and you know it." Sonny grinned. This time, it was a real grin.

"Yeah, it's just about as funny as a platypus."

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "There's nothing funny about platypuses. They don't do much."

"Wow, you're slow."

Now the girl finally understood the meaning of his little retort. She scoffed and turned away.

"OW!"

"What now?!" Sonny glared daggers at the blonde; the same way he did to her earlier.

"I got scratched by the handcuffs!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Why don't you go to a hospital then?"

"Hey, I have perfect skin. I never get any scratches, cuts, zits or pimples. I'm not used to this like you are!" Chad shouted, seeming upset.

Sonny gaped and did the one thing she thought of. She raised her arm and-

"Sonny!" A certain blonde grabbed her arm before she could do anything too drastic.

"Tawni, I can handle this."

The girl chuckled. "Obviously you can't when you're about to beat people up!"

"Yeah." Chad added.

"Whatever." Sonny attempted at trying to cross her arms, but found it impossible.

"OW! You scratched me again!"

"I did not! It was the handcuffs, genius."

Tawni sighed, happy at this. "Isn't this the best thing ever?"

"NO!" The bickering duo screamed simultaneously.

"Well, you guys can handle the rest. I'm gonna go grab a frozen yogurt." Tawni smiled fakely.

"Hey, can you get us some?" Sonny asked in a polite tone.

"Ooh, no can do. Toodles!" The diva skipped off too quickly for anyone to protest.

"Well don't just stand there 'pretty boy'!"

Chad looked up in surprise and confusion. "What are yakking about NOW?"

"We're going to the cafeteria! I didn't get my frozen yogurt, duh." Sonny said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, the second hour's up, we're going where I wanna go."

"Too bad, I need something to eat."

"Of course you do." Chad snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny pursed her lips.

"It means that women eat a lot, so of course they need food 24/7." Chad explained, rolling his eyes. "You are really slow at this."

…

"OW!!!"

"Come on, _Chad_. Caf-uh-tear-e-uh." The "So Random!" star made sure she enunciated the word "cafeteria". Hey, she had to say it in a way Chad would be able to comprehend.

"...Whatever, let's just go."

"Yes!" Sonny jumped up and squealed giddily like a girly-girl. She won. Again. Of course, this wasn't shocking to her. Chad would never win.

"Never," Sonny muttered under her breath after recovering from her excitement.

---

A/N: Ugh, I HATE my endings! God, I am so freaking bad at writing endings. They always suck. xP I can write anything but endings. What's wrong with me?!?!!? Ahem. Anyways, review PLEASE. I don't care if you put this story on your story alert or if you favorite it. Just REVIEW. That's all I want! Really! I love reading what everyone has to say about my writing skills. xD It makes me SUPER happy. :D So review! If you click that review button, Edward Cullen will pop up. No joke. You know you loveeeee Edward Cullen. :] And if you don't, then maybe you should get checked out at a doctor. Just to make sure that you don't have a disease or something. Haha, kidding!


End file.
